


Finding What is Lost

by thelonelywolf



Series: The Poems of a College Student [3]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: College, Dramatic, I Don't Even Know, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywolf/pseuds/thelonelywolf
Summary: I continuously lose motivation to do my work. This time I wrote about it instead of laying like a useless lump."I stare blankly, it seems that's all I can do lately. There's so much to do, but I've been going through life sedately."





	Finding What is Lost

**Author's Note:**

> A little gloomy, but hey, what are you gonna do about it

I stare blankly, it seems that's all I can do lately.

There's so much to do, but I've been going through life sedately.

I've lost my motivation for pretty much everything,

and my days are spent either dreaming or screaming.

 

I dream of a different life, sometimes of no life at all.

I often dream of overlooking the horizon,

on the precipice of a great mountain,

and just letting myself fall, to fly. 

 

I think it would be freedom to experience such a phenomenon.

Not to die, just in a therapeutic sort of way.

Perhaps I slam into the ground, get up,

dust myself off, and go pet a pup.

 

But until that becomes possible, I must carry on.

I must find my motivation and learn to look forward to the next dawn.

 

 

 


End file.
